A vaporizer assembly and a battery assembly of an existing electronic cigarette having a non-circular cross section are usually connected via a nested structure, other connecting structures are neither user-friendly nor convenient for the assembly and disassembly of the components of an electronic cigarette having a non-circular cross section.